


Let Sleeping Winter Lie

by AusKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter deserves soft goodness, somnambulism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Short fluffy scenarios where The Avengers find Winter sleeping in strange places and do their best to make him comfortable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short tooth rottingly sweet fluff pieces inspired by a sweet picture of Sebastian Stan sleeping against a wall.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic at best as I fight for supremacy with my internal writers demons.

It happened again. Winter had woken wrapped in cashmere, his head propped on a soft cushion with no memory of how he had gotten the comfortable items. This time he was curled cat like across the seats under the dining table in the common room in Avengers Tower. Last week it had been the ventilation shafts that ran between the 86th and 87th floors; the month prior he had woken on the quinjet floor, on top of a coffee table in Steve's room and somehow twice in the Hulk Containment Room; each time he woke he was swathed in soft warm blankets, or had his head resting on a thick cushion or memory foam pillow with no recollection of how he got there.


	2. The Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds a snoozing super soldier in the vents and chooses to let sleeping war dogs lie

Clint had been playing a game of cat and mouse with Natasha ever since he returned from a quick in-and-out operation in the sweltering heat of an Australian Outback mission gone wrong. He knew he had a mild concussion, at least three broken ribs and assorted cuts and contusions, but heaven help him if he needed to go to medical. He knew what was wrong, and he knew how to take care of it himself, and the herbal salve that the local Aboriginal Elders made him for the worst of the cuts was working its magic. He didn’t NEED western medicine to help him today- no siree bob he didn’t. And that’s when he found himself face to feet with a sleeping Winter Soldier in the ventilation shafts sandwiched between the 86th and 87th floors of Avengers Tower.

“What the…? Aww Winter, no!” Clint grumbled quietly to himself as he tried to shimmy and slither around the sleeping assassin without waking him. Winter had been going to sleep in some pretty weird places just lately, but Clint never expected the assassin to sack out in the vents; they were like his own personal expressway to any part of the facility he needed, or his ultimate hideaway from an overbearing work-wife and her health care minions. Clint looked down at Winter’s sleeping form, curled tightly in a corner of the shaft before snaking his way back to one of the many nests he had secreted about the place. 

Grabbing a plush purple blanket and matching cushion Clint made his way carefully back to the assassin, only tripping twice on the corner of the blanket and hitting his head once on the side wall of the vent causing his vision to swim, before carefully draping the blanket over his shoulders and biting the corner of the cushion to free up both his hands. 

“Damn ex-Hydra assassins falling asleep in the middle of my vents, if I weren’t such a nice guy I’d wake him up and make him haul his ass out of there.” Clint grumbled to himself as he slid the cushion under Winter’s head, nudging the hair back from his face with a knuckle. “I mean, just look at you, I could be here to murder you in your sleep and you wouldn’t even know the difference. Some world class killer you are.” 

Winter just rubbed his face against the plush covering and continued to sleep as the archer tucked the blanket around him snugly and re-traced his path back to his nest to wait out the inevitable tongue lashing Natasha was going to give him when he finally makes an appearance.


	3. Accidental Owling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds the Winter Soldier re-enacting a meme in his living room... or does he?

“Winter, you awake jerk?” Steve approached the coffee table slowly, telegraphing all his moves in case he startled the ex-assassin. The mission he was returning from had been a success, no casualties and no injuries to the team so debrief was quick and Steve was walking back into his apartment just shy of 3 am only to find Bucky, in his pajamas, owling on his coffee table.

The only reason Steve knew the squatted position the Winter Soldier was in was called owling was because of Peter’s incessant oversharing of memes and a contest between the young spider and Hawkeye earlier in the week leading to the banning of owling inside the compound confines. 

“Winter, you awake buddy? You didn’t get Stark’s memo on Owling did you? Pete nearly got hurt doing it last week when he tried Owling in the high ropes course.” Placing a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, Steve bent to look deep into the slate grey eyes of a very much asleep Winter Soldier. When waving a hand in front of his eyes elicited no response and neither did the close proximity Steve decided that Winter was deeply asleep with his eyes wide open.

Smiling a half grin, Steve headed in to the bathroom to clean himself up and get ready for bed; If Winter felt safe enough to Owl in his living room, who was he to disturb him. After showering and drying, while brushing his teeth Steve thought of the silly things he and Bucky had done, back before the war, before the serum and before Bucky became Winter. Steve felt that this may be a little sliver of Bucky trying to push through Winter’s façade; a reminder that his best friend was still in there somewhere. Pulling his sleep pants up to ride low on his hips Steve rummaged around in the closet for a spare blanket and pillow, just because he was sleeping on his feet, didn’t mean Winter had to go cold. 

The lush blankets Stark had equipped all the rooms with were in shades of Red, White and Blue, the one Steve wrapped around Winter’s shoulders and draped down his back had a geometric print of interlocking stars that Steve found to be more aesthetically pleasing than the Shield emblazoned quilt cover that kept making its way back to his room no matter how many times he tried to hide it. 

Stepping in closely and bending at the waist Steve laid a quick kiss on the top of Winter’s head before retiring to his bedroom for a much needed sleep. There were barely four hours til he was due to take a morning run with Sam, and despite his enhanced status, Steve _LIKED_ his sleep… not enough to sleep in and miss his run though.

***

Winter woke with the sun, despite the fact he couldn’t see it cocooned as he was. His body knew it was dawn; he didn’t need an alarm clock to tell him. Peering out of the blanket burrito Winter examined his surroundings- warm beige walls, modern but comfortable furnishings with accents of Red, White and Blue, ceiling to floor windows along the north wall; so NOT his quarters then. His quarters were solidly white walled, with black and grey accents; minimalist furnishings with a military functionality, polished floorboards instead of the plush carpeting that surrounded him like an ocean of warm fluff. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders was printed with interlocking stars; therefore he must be in Steve’s room. Stark had a great sense of humor- pity he couldn’t keep it to himself.

Winter stood, stepping down from the coffee table, confused as to how he got there before wandering out, still wrapped in his star spangled blanket burrito, to search for coffee and begin the day.


End file.
